


How to talk to your short boyfriend. A guide by Bucky Barnes.

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Square:S4 - Height DifferenceRating:TeenWarnings:NonPairing:Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers





	How to talk to your short boyfriend. A guide by Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way too long to write this because writer block, but at end i did it. Also as usual no beta.

It was starting to look ridiculous, and Tony seriously couldn’t take that little smirk anymore.

“So.” Tony started looking toward Bucky, and tapping nervously his foot on the floor.

“Mh?” Bucky mumbled not even caring to turn around, but never loosing that little smile.

“Would you at last turn around and look me in the eyes, when we speak?” Tony continued, feeling anger starting to build up, and his composure fall.

“Sorry doll.” Bucky finally said, turning around and lowering a little just to look into Tony eyes. “You need something?” Bucky asked, with the smile growing, and growing on his lips.

“Yes” Tony started, plastering a cold smile on his face, just before going to kick very hard Bucky in the balls, making the man double over with a painful grunt. “Now who is the one laughing?” Tony said, with a grin forming on his lips, before turning around and marching out of the living room, living Bucky crunched on the floor and a laughing Steve few step away seated comfy on the couch.

“What the hell Steve?” Bucky groaned, slowly moving toward Steve.

“He told you more then once Buck, but you don’t listen sometimes.” Steve said between a giggle and another.

“BUT THAT!!!” Bucky whined finally reaching the sofa, and flopping near Steve, pointing toward the door where Tony disappeared behind.

Silence.

“Steve?” Bucky turned his head toward his what so called friend, only to find him raising an eyebrow at him.”What?”

“Find it yourself” Steve announced before raising from the couch, closing the book he was reading and going to retrieve Tony and take him to bed. “I’m going to bed, and I don’t think Tony would want to see you for tonight.” With that final declaration, Steve just left with a big grin plastered on his face and a gloomy Bucky on the couch.

“Good luck with your hand” Steve whispered, just before turning the corner, dodging like that the tv remote.

\---

Bucky tried, he really tried to talk to Tony to apologize because he knew that with the last one  _ maybe _ he just stepped to forward, but everytime Jarvis or Steve stopped him.

“Tonyyyyyyyy” Bucky whined just outside the double door of the master bedroom, where Tony and Steve where sleeping. “Pleaseeeeeee” Bucky continued to whine, when a soft click signaled the opening of the door and a sleepy, and very cute Tony appeared in front of him.

“Come in”. 

Said that, Tony wobbling moved back to the bed and flopped down rolling in the center opening his arm, while Steve just curled behind him, with a lazy smile on his face.

“Yes!” Bucky whispered, closing the door behind him and moving to the bed, where he just took his please in that beautiful picture.

“You are not forgiven.” Tony whispered, nuzzling Bucky pecks. “But this bed is too big and i missed you.” Ended, starting to snore and going back like that in the dream world.

“You need to thank me.” Steve equally sleepy voice reached his ears.

“Yeah, yeah” Bucky said finally relaxing. “Tomorrow, he is going to forgive me, and you are going to get your gold coin”.

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

Because right now he was happy, warm and loved again.


End file.
